Presente Perfeito
by Smart Angel
Summary: Um dia muito especial chegou. Todos estam preparando uma festa... Mas Anna não sabe se seu noivo irá gostar do presente que ela mesma fez especialmente para ele. Atualizada!
1. Primeiro Presente

Era uma noite bonita e estrelada. Nos jardins da pousada Funbari, os jovens xamãs se divertiam embaixo daquele céu estrelado. O único humano normal, Manta, os Espíritos, e os xamãs: Horokeu, Ren, Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove, Pirika, Tamao, Faust e mais importante... Os gêmeos Asakura, Hao e Yoh.

Yoh tinha conseguido salvar a alma de seu irmão, que nem tinha prometido. Ele ajudou seu irmão entender que matar os humanos não iria trazer sua mãe de volta. Ele também ajudou Hao a perceber que ele não precisava ficar sozinho. Que como irmão, Yoh estaria sempre ao lado dele. E assim Hao foi aos poucos se aproximando mais e mais da família Asakura, dos amigos de Yoh, e do seu próprio irmão. E assim, o Onmyôji deixou de ser uma pessoa solitária, e conseguiu amigos e uma família.

Para a surpresa de todos, a primeira pessoa que aceitou Hao no grupo, depois de Yoh e Anna, foi Lyserg. Depois de ouvir o que tinha acontecido com Hao mil anos atrás, Lyserg percebeu que ele era exatamente igual a pessoa que ele mais odiava. Odiando e procurando por vingança por aquele que matou seus pais. Lyserg queria matar Hao, para vingar a morte de seus pais. E Hao queria matar os humanos para vingar a morte de sua mãe. Como Lyserg conseguiu finalmente entender Hao, ele foi capaz de perdoar a ação dele, e assim como Hao, percebeu que matar Hao não iria trazer seus pais de volta. Ele também percebeu que seus pais iriam preferir vê-lo alegre e se divertindo com os amigos, do que preso ao passado e sendo infeliz. Percebendo isso, o garoto inglês também desistiu de sua vingança.

Depois de Lyserg, Ryu e Faust aceitaram Hao. Ryu disse que confiava no julgo de Lyserg e Yoh... Por isso aceitou Hao com facilidade. Era como se nada o que tinha acontecido antes tinha acontecido. Ele começou a chamar Hao "Patrão", e isso às vezes confundia os gêmeos, pois eles às vezes não sabiam com quem Ryu estava falando.

Faust aceitou Hao depois de compara-lo consigo mesmo. Antes de encontrar com Yoh e Anna, Faust também estava desesperado para se tornar o Shaman King e trazer Eliza de volta... Quase matou Manta e Yoh... Tudo só para conseguir Eliza de volta. Faust sentia falta da Eliza. Que nem Hao sentia falta de sua mãe. Quando Faust conseguiu entender Hao, ele também pode aceita-lo.

Chocolove também aceitou Hao numa boa. E a primeira coisa que ele fez para demonstrar essa nova amizade com Hao foi contar uma de suas piadas para o Onmyôji. Hao não riu. Ninguém riu ou entendeu a piada do comediante.

-Você tem uns amigos muito estranho Yoh... – foi o que Hao disse para seu gêmeo depois da piada de Chocolove, depois se retirou do lugar, e enquanto ouvia os amigos de Yoh brigarem entre si, ele abriu um sorriso.

Horokeu e Ren foram os últimos a aceitar Hao no grupo. O Ainu se irritava muito com o comportamento sarcástico e confiante de Hao. Sempre que os dois se encontravam tinha uma briga. As brigas nunca pararam, mas com um tempo, dava para ver que os dois tinham se tornado amigos e que se importavam um com outro. A briga mostrava que os dois se davam bem. A mesma maneira que Horo-Horo age com Ren, ele age com Hao.

Ren foi o ultimo a aceitar Hao em seu grupo. Ele via seus amigos se divertindo ao lado do Hao, e queria se juntar a eles, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto. Seu orgulho não permitia. Seu orgulho impedia que ele se juntasse aos seus amigos e Hao, não importa o quanto ele quisesse. E foi assim por uns meses. Todos se divertido menos Ren. Até o dia em que ele decidiu deixar seu orgulho de lado e se juntar aos outros. Hao e Horo-Horo ficaram implicando com ele, e teve muitas brigas e muitos gritos naquele dia, mas todos podiam ver que ele estava se divertido e também tinha aceitado Hao.

O único que ainda não se sente muito confortável perto do Hao é o Manta. Todos entendem o porquê. Manta era humano. Hao queria destruir os humanos. Dava para entender o medo de Manta. Que nem quando ele estava com medo do Faust. Todos sabiam que ia demorar muito até o garoto se acostumasse com a presença do Onmyôji e não sentisse mais medo.

E era assim que normalmente eles passavam a noite. Se divertindo e brigando. Normalmente, a coisa mais divertida não eram as brigas, e sim os ataques de ciúme do Yoh.

Desde que o Shaman Fight acabou, Yoh e Anna ficaram mais próximos. Muitas vezes eles saiam em encontros e Yoh não tinha mais medo de demonstrar o quanto ele se importava com a itako. E Hao se divertia com isso. Muitas vezes Hao começava a dizer o quanto a Anna era bonita ou como eles iriam se casar, o que fazia Yoh ter ataques de ciúme na frente de todos. Yoh nunca percebeu que Hao fazia aquilo de propósito, para implicar com o seu irmão. Ele também não notava o sorriso no rosto da itako cada vez que ele agia ciumento. E Yoh também não podia ouvir os pensamentos da itako pensando que ele ficava "muito bonitinho quando ciumento".

Mas nesse momento a itako não estava no jardim se divertindo com os outros. Ela estava sentada no seu quarto escuro, olhando para o calendário a sua frente. 11 de Maio. No dia seguinte seria o aniversario dos gêmeos Asakura, e Anna não sabia o que dar de presente para seu noivo. Muitas coisas já tinham passado por sua cabeça, mas nenhuma parecia perfeita. Ela também não tinha muito dinheiro para comprar algo muito grande para o xamã. Anna tinha comprado um kit para fazer o presente ela mesma... Mas não sabia se seria a melhor coisa...

-Bem Anna... Essa é a única coisa que posso da-lo a essa hora... – disse Anna para si mesma com um suspiro, pegando o kit a sua frente, acendendo a luz do abajur ao seu lado e começando a costurar o presente para seu noivo.

A noite passou e o grande aniversario dos gêmeos Asakura chegou.

Yoh acordou duas horas depois do Sol, com um sorriso animado no seu rosto. O xamã sempre ficava animado no dia de seu aniversario. Ele adorava comemorar aquele dia tão especial com sua família e amigos... Mas este aniversario será o mais especial de todos. Este será o primeiro aniversario que ele comemorará ao lado de seu irmão.

Depois de se trocar, o xamã saiu de seu quarto e deu de cara com seu irmão, também vestido e com o seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Você acordou cedo hoje irmãozinho. – disse Hao – E parece mais animado do que o normal... O que houve?

-Você não sabe Hao? – perguntou o outro gêmeo surpreso. Ele recebeu silencio como resposta, indicando que Hao realmente não sabia que diz especial era aquele. Yoh apenas abriu um sorriso e respondeu animadamente – É o nosso aniversario Hao! Hoje a gente faz 17 anos! Bem... Na verdade, eu faço 17, você faz... 1017... Certo?

-Pode dizer que sim. Na verdade, eu faço 1017 no dia em que nasci na minha primeira vida, não essa. – respondeu Hao, ainda com seu sorriso no rosto – Mas acho que como estou numa outra vida, a data do meu aniversario é essa.

-Então feliz aniversario Hao! – disse Yoh com um sorriso.

-Obrigado Yoh. – respondeu Hao, depois começou a descer as escadas.

-Er... Hao, você não esqueceu nada? Depois de eu te desejar "Feliz Aniversario"...? – perguntou Yoh, seguindo seu irmão.

-Eu disse "Obrigado". – respondeu Hao confuso.

-"Feliz Aniversario" – disse uma voz feminina atrás dos dois.

Os dois se viraram e viram a itako de cabelos dourados parada na frente do quarto dela, também vestida com seu vestido preto e o lenço na cabeça.

-Ora... Obrigado Anna querida! – disse o Onmyôji sorriso e subindo as escadas para se encontrar com a itako, depois se aproximou dela e beijou o rosto da itako – Fico muito honrado em saber que você está desejando Parabéns para mim antes. Quem sabe nós iremos mesmo nos casar!

-Ei! Hao, longe dela! – gritou Yoh subindo as escadas, dando um outro ataque de ciúmes – Ela é MINHA Anna, e EU irei me casar com ela! Nem pense em fazer isso de novo!

-Calma irmãozinho... Não é minha culpa que sua noiva me desejou "Feliz Aniversario" e não desejou para você.

-Cale a boca Hao. Eu só não te dou um tapa porque é o seu aniversario. – disse Anna, limpando a bochecha em que Hao tinha dado um beijo – E eu estava me referindo ao que você deveria ter dito ao seu irmão.

-Ah... Me desculpe por ter entendido errado. – disse o Onmyôji, depois desceu as escadas para tomar o café da manhã, deixando os noivos sozinhos.

Um silencio tomou conta dos dois por um tempo. Às vezes isso acontecia, ambos eram muito tímidos para falar.

Foi então que Yoh notou as mãos de sua noiva. Os dedos da itako estavam cheios de Band-aids. Ele ficou preocupado e se aproximou de sua noiva, segurando as mãos dela e levantando-as perto de seu rosto, para examiná-las. Yoh não notou que Anna corou violentamente quando ele tocou suas mãos.

-Anna... O que houve com suas mãos...? – perguntou o xamã preocupado, agora olhando a garota nos olhos.

-N-nada. – respondeu a menina, ainda corada, retirando suas mãos das de seu noivo e descendo as escadas.

Em poucos minutos, todos já estavam acordados e sentados na mesa para tomar café da manhã. Yoh e Hao sentados um do lado do outro. Anna do lado do Yoh. Do outro lado do Hao se sentava Ren. Depois vinha Horokeu, Chocolove, Ryu, Tamao, Pirika, Faust, Manta, Lyserg e de volta para Anna. Mas mesmo a essa hora da manhã, eles não ficavam quietos. Só porque era manhã não significa que a briga parava.

-Hoje é o aniversario de vocês, né Yoh? - perguntou Lyserg com um sorriso, antes da briga começar.

- Isso! Vamos fazer 17 anos! – respondeu Yoh sorrindo.

-Na verdade, eu irei fazer 1017 anos. – corrigiu Hao.

-1017... ? Você é velho Hao! – comentou o xamã ainu.

-Eu posso ter 1017 anos de idade, mas isso também é igual a 1017 anos de sabedoria. – disse Hao, tomando um pouco de seu suco de laranja – Lógico, eu não preciso de todos esses anos de sabedoria para ser mais inteligente que você Horo-Horo... Na verdade, uma criancinha humana de 2 anos é mais inteligente que você.

Assim que começou a briga desta manha. Logo Ren se meteu no meio, e depois Chocolove. Yoh só ficou rindo, enquanto Lyserg perguntava se eles não deveriam para-los.

Durante a briga, Anna se levantou discretamente da mesa e subiu as escadas. Ela ainda não tinha terminado o seu presente para Yoh. Faltava os toques finais. Ela tinha passado a noite inteira fazendo o presente dele. O presente tinha que estar pronto em tempo para festa. E não só isso. O presente que ela ia dar tinha que ser perfeito. Afinal, ela é a noiva do Yoh, e o presente dela tinha que mostrar o quanto ela o amava. Tinha que demonstrar todo o cuidado que ela teve. E... Se tudo desse certo, Yoh iria encontrar a mensagem escondida no presente, e finalmente seus sentimentos seriam revelados.

E Anna também precisava terminar o presente logo, assim ela poderia descansar um pouco antes da festa que ela e os outros tinham planejado. Fazia um mês que todos eles se reuniram para planejar a festa surpresa dos dois. Tinham tudo planejado. Essa noite ia ter uma chuva de meteoros, e eles iriam arrumar tudo no jardim. Tamao e Ryu irão fazer a comida, Lyserg, Ryu, Pirika e Manta irão decorar tudo. Chocolove, Ren e Horokeu irão tomar conta de tudo enquanto os outros se arrumam. E Anna... Ela que tem que arranjar uma desculpa para manter os gêmeos longe da casa.

Já era tarde, e Yoh e os outros estavam sentados na frente da TV. Mas Yoh não estava assistindo o programa. Ele estava pensando no fato de que até aquele momento, ninguém tinha feito nada especial. Tudo que eles fizeram foi tomar café e se sentar na frente da TV e assistir os filmes. Também ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em sua noiva. Ela tinha sumido durante o café da manhã. Ele sabia onde ela estava mas mesmo assim... Era o aniversario dele! Normalmente nesses dias eles ficavam juntos! Por que ela não estava do lado dele? Era por causa do Hao?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz vindo da escada:

-Yoh! Hao! Venham até aqui neste instante!

Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar de quem era a voz. Os dois sabiam que Anna era a pessoa que o estavam chamando.

-O que foi Anna querida? – perguntou Hao se levantou, causando Yoh mandar um olhar feio em sua direção quando ele disse a palavra "_querida_".

-Vocês têm que fazer compras. Não temos muita coisa em casa. – disse Anna, entregando uma lista de coisas para comprar para Hao.

-Mas Anna... A gente fez compras ontem!

-Yoh tem razão Anna... Por que a gente precisa fazer comprar novamente?

-Precisa de motivo? – perguntou a itako, passando por eles de braços cruzados – Eu quero que vocês façam compras e vocês irão fazer compras. Isso já é o suficiente!

-Mas é o nosso aniversario! – resmungou Yoh.

-Não ligo. Agora vão!

-Nossa Anna... Você é boa... – comentou o xamã ainu depois que os gêmeos saíram da casa.

-Logico que sou. – disse a itako – Agora vocês comecem a arrumar as coisas! Yoh pode demorar a perceber o que está acontecendo, mas Hao não.

Com isso, Tamao desligou a TV e se juntou a Ryu para cozinhar, Faust, Manta, Pirika e Lyserg começaram a arrumar tudo do lado de fora, e Reh, Chocolove e Horo-Horo foram se arrumar. Anna também subiu as escadas para se arrumar. Desde que todos tinham combinado essa festa, ela tinha separado uma roupa. Iria usar um Kimono novo, que Yoh nunca tinha visto. Era de um tom rosa claro, com pétalas de Sakura desenhadas. Seu cabelo estava solto, mas, seguindo o conselho da Pirika, ela colocou um pequeno e discreto laço atrás de seu cabelo, prendendo uma pequena trança.

Depois de seu banho relaxante, Anna começou a se trocar para a roupa que ela tinha separado. Passou um tempo se arrumando e checando no espelho se estava bem. Era a primeira vez que a itako estava sendo tendo tanto cuidado com sua aparência.

Ren, Chocolove e Horo-Horo também estavam prontos depois de duas horas. Eles se encontraram com a Anna no corredor, que carregava um pacote em sua mão, cuidadosamente embrulhado com um papel lilás e uma fita vermelha, com um cartão.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Horo-Horo, apontando surpreso para o presente.

-O presente do Yoh... – respondeu a itako friamente – Não me diga que vocês esqueceram os presentes?

-Lógico que não. – disse Ren – O presente deles já esta lá embaixo com os outros. Mas parece que você esqueceu o presente do outro Asakura.

-" Lógico que não." – repetiu a Anna, com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto – "O presente dele já esta lá embaixo com os outros."

-E por que o do Yoh está com você? – perguntou Chocolove.

-Porque sim. – respondeu a itako, descendo as escadas, seguido pelos três xamãs.

-Ok... Já estamos prontos, agora vocês vão se trocar e a gente cuida do resto. – disse Horo-Horo assim que chegou ao andar de baixo.

Já na cidade, os gêmeos Asakura já tinham terminado de comprar tudo que Anna queria, e agora estavam no seu caminho de volta para casa. A lista de compras era enorme, eles demoraram duas horas para poder comprar tudo. Uma lâmpada, um doce japonês, uma fita de cabelo, um livro e assim vai. Cada coisa num lado diferente da cidade.

-Por que a Anna quis que a gente comprasse tudo isso? – perguntou Yoh, carregando todas as coisas que eles tinham comprado.

-Você é mesmo idiota, né Yoh? – disse o outro xamã.

-Por que diz isso?

-É o nosso aniversario, certo?

-Certo.

-E... Anna quis que a gente fizesse comprar por duas horas. Não é obvio?

-Não.

-Idiota. – disse o Onmyôji revirando os olhos – Ela e os outros estão fazendo uma festa surpresa de aniversario!

-Jura?! – perguntou Yoh animado, abrindo um sorriso.

-Juro... Agora Anda. A essa hora, se nada estiver arrumado teremos a chance de estragar o plano deles.

-Isso é maldade Hao... – disse Yoh.

-Não é não. Eu só quero deixar aquele ainu idiota com cara de otário... De novo.

-E você também podia me ajudar um pouco a carregar tudo isso, né?

-Mas eu já estou carregando a lâmpada. – disse Hao, tirando a lâmpada de seu bolso e mostrando.

Depois de meia hora, tudo estava pronto. A noite já tinha chegado, e a qualquer minuto a chuva de meteoros iria começar. Todos já estavam prontos para a festa, e o jardim estava decorado com varias comidas deliciosas em cima da mesa. Tamao e Ryu tinham feito um bolo de chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate e recheio de creme. Em volta do bolo eles fizeram uns "enfeites" de chantili com morangos, e em cima do bolo estava escrito "Feliz Aniversario Yoh e Hao!". A mesa também estava cheia das comidas preferidas dos dois xamãs. E para beber, eles tinham separado refrigerante, chá, água e suco de laranja.

A decoração do jardim era praticamente de lâmpadas coloridas, que a luz era fornecida por velas, afinal se tivessem muitas luzes acesas, não daria para ver a chuva de meteoros direito.

E os presentes estavam numa mesa perto da de comida. Lá tinham vários presentes embrulhados, e até dava para sentir a presença de um espírito vindo da mesa. Todos sabiam quem era o espírito. Mas era uma surpresa para Hao. Anna tinha convidado alguém especial para o aniversario. Alguém que Hao não via desde que ele era uma criança. Alguém que ele amava muito e que estava muito ansiosa para vê-lo.

Todos os presentes estavam lá, menos o da Anna para Yoh. Ela queria dar o presente para ele pessoalmente. Por isso que ela estava sentada na mesa perto de Pirika e Tamao, segurando o embrulho em seus braços.

-Eles chegaram! – gritou Manta chegando no jardim.

-Viu irmãozinho...? Seus amigos são muito previsíveis. – disse hao aparecendo no Jardim ao lado de seu irmão, nem percebendo a presença do espírito vindo da mesa em que os presentes estavam.

-Acho que não faz muito sentido gritar surpresa agora. – comentou Chocolove.

Yoh ficou olhando tudo com um sorriso no seu rosto. Ele já tinha comemorado aniversário antes, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele tinha uma festa surpresa. Tudo estava incrível. Seus amigos, seu irmão, sua noiva...

Foi então que Yoh notou a sua noiva, num canto ao lado das outras garotas. Ela estava linda. Anna sempre foi linda, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele a via usando aquele kimono. E a primeira vez que ele a via toda arrumada. Ela tinha feito tudo aquilo para ele? Ou era para o Hao? Não importava. Ela estava linda e assim que notou o olhar dele nela, corou violentamente e virou o rosto,

"_Ela é ainda mais bonitinha quando corada..._" pensou o xamã se aproximando da itako.

-Feliz Aniversario Yoh. – disse a itako, ainda com o rosto virado e as bochechas rosadas.

-Obrigado... – disse o xamã, agora também corado. – Você... Você está... lin.. lind...

-Como o meu irmão não consegue completar a frase, me de as honras de te complementar. – disse Hao se aproximando dos dois – Você está linda Anna. Fico honrado em saber que teve todo esse trabalho apenas para mim.

-Hao! – gritou Yoh irritado.

-Muito engraçado... – comentou a itako com um tom frio.

-Obrigado Anna querida...

-Longe daqui. – ordenou Anna.

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Hao se retirou para ir implicar com outra pessoa, deixando Anna e Yoh sozinhos, de novo.

-Você não se arrumou para ele... né Anna? – perguntou Yoh, um pouco preocupado.

-Não seja idiota Yoh! – respondeu Anna – Eu me arrumei... Para você. – completou, deixando ela e Yoh corados.

-O-obrigado... – respondeu o xamã, ainda um pouco envergonha.

-Aqui. – disse a itako entregando o presente que ela tinha feito para ele.

-O que é isso...? – perguntou o xamã pegando o embrulho e o examinando.

-O seu presente. Agora me de licença. – respondeu Anna, saindo de perto de Yoh. Ela queria ver a reação do Yoh e ter ficado ao lado dele, mas não conseguiu. Estava envergonhada. Nem sabia se ele ia gostar do presente que ela o deu.

Yoh sorriu docemente e começou a abrir o presente com cuidado. Ele iria guardar o embrulho e a fita. Dava para ver que Anna tinha tido muito cuidado embrulhando seu presente, e seria uma pena ter aquele lindo papel e fita no lixo.

Assim que terminou de desembrulhar ele viu que era uma caixa. O presente estava ali dentro, ele assumiu. Com o mesmo cuidado que ele tinha desembrulhado, ele abriu a caixa... Encontrando um urso de pelúcia.

Em sua cabeça ele reviveu a cena de que tinha acontecido de manhã, quando ele viu as mãos da Anna machucadas. Agora que ele se deu conta, ela também parecia cansada. Logo tudo ficou claro. Anna tinha passado a noite inteira fazendo aquele ursinho para ele. E todos aqueles band-aids em seus dedos deviam ser as vezes que ela se machucou com a agulha. Ela não tinha comprado nada que nem os outros. Ao contrario. Ela tinha feito algo especialmente para ele.

Isso fez com que Yoh abrisse um sorriso. Anna tinha se dado o trabalho de ficar a noite inteira fazendo algo especialmente para ele. Aquele urso era muito especial. Porque tinha sido feito por alguém que ele amava muito. Porque enquanto Anna fazia o ursinho, ele estava na cabeça dela.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor presente que o xamã tinha recebido em toda a sua vida...

-Olhem A chuva de meteoro começou! – gritou Lyserg apontando para as primeiras estrelas cadentes que passavam pelo céu.

Todos se reunirão no canto mais escuro do jardim para observar. Ryu ao lado de Lyserg, Manta sentado no colo de Faust, Tamao e Pirika perto uma da outra, Ren, Chocolove e Ren também um do lado do outro, Hao ao lado de sua mãe, Asano Ha, ambos segurando uma a mão do outro com lagrimas nos olhos.

Yoh e Anna estavam perto dos outros, ambos corados, olhando para o chão. Yoh decidiu agradecer pelo presente de Anna naquele momento, era a hora perfeita.

-Anna...? – chamou Yoh.

-Que foi Yoh? – perguntou Anna.

-Vem cá... Quero falar com você em privacidade... – disse o xamã, segurando a mão dela e a levando para longe dos outros.

-O que houve Yoh? – perguntou a itako.

-Obrigado pelo presente... – disse Yoh – Foi o melhor presente que já recebi em toda a minha vida.

-De na... – Anna foi interrompida por Yoh pegando suas mãos e beijando levemente os dedos machucados. Ela corou violentamente enquanto o xamã apenas abriu um sorriso doce.

-Tem uma chuva de meteoros... Faça um pedido Anna... – disse o xamã, olhando para sua noiva docemente.

Anna olhou para o céu e depois fechou os olhos, sem se tocar que ainda estava segurando as mãos de seu noivo.

"_Eu desejo... Que Yoh encontre a mensagem no ursinho que eu fiz para ele..._" pensou a itako, depois abrindo os olhos e voltando a olhar o céu.

-Ah sim Anna... Eu tenho outra coisa para contar... – disse o xamã.

-O que é Yoh? – perguntou Anna, olhando para seu noivo.

Yoh abriu um sorriso e levantou o urso que Anna tinha feito. Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram, depois um sorriso doce apareceu no rosto dela. Ele estava mostrando a mensagem que estava escrita no ursinho... A mensagem que dizia:

_Aishiteru. _

**OWARI**

Eu: Finalmente terminei! Escrevi isso em três dias. Como já devem saber, essa oneshort comemora o aniversario de Yoh e Hao! Hoje, 12 de maio os dois fazem 22 anos se não me engano. Mas na minha fic eles estão com 17.

Hao: 1017, autora insignificante. u.u'

Eu: Desculpa, Yoh 17 anos, Hao 1017. Continuando. Desculpe se o inicio dessa fic estava...

Hao: Um lixo? Estava.

Eu: Ok... mas é que na noite de Quinta para Sexta, eu não dormi quase nada, e assim que cheguei em casa da escola fiquei escrevendo a fic desde "Ren via os seus amigos se divertindo" até meia noite e 40. o.o Eu estava cansada porque não tinha dormido nada.

Hao: Isso não é desculpa.

Eu: Eu sei... TT-TT Do mesmo jeito, mesmo que a fic tenha sido um pouco... estranha, espero que gostem.

Hao: Eu não gostei.

Eu: olha para Hao Eu sei disso. De qualquer maneira, se gostaram, mandem reviews!

Hao: E se não gostaram mandem reviews mesmo assim, mas mintam, se não ela fica triste.

Eu: olha de novo para Hao Quieto. E se quiserem que eu escreva um segundo capitulo para a fic, contando como foi o reencontro entre Hao e Asano Ha, por favor digam!

Hao: Lógico que eles vão querer. Eu estarei lá. Quem não ia querer ler algo em que eu não aparecesse?

Eu: suspira Não tem jeito... Espero que tenham gostado! E o próximo capitulo da fic Liberdade/Liberty (Tem dois nomes.) irá sair Terça, dia 15 de maio! Em comemoração do Aniversario do Takei-Sama e do meu cachorro Angel. D Mesmo que eu tenha que ficar acordada até as 4 da manha escrevendo irá sair dia 15! Prometo!


	2. Segundo Presente

Era 11 de Maio, oito horas da noite. Todos estavam reunidos na sala do futuro balneario Funbari. Seria bem comum, se não fosse pelo fato que tinham membros que normalmente não eram vistos pelo casal que morava na pousada. Os residentes da casa eram dos dois mundos. De vivos tinhamos 3 xamãs, Asakura Anna, uma itako loira de 17 anos e um temperamento muito forte, Asakura Yoh, marido de Asakura Anna, um xamã moreno de 17 anos e 364 dias e 20 horas, e finalmente Asakura Hao, um onmyouji, irmão gemêo de Asakura Yoh e mil anos mais velho. Do mundo dos mortos moravam varios espíritos que tinham morrido num incêndio na pousada alguns anos atras, Amidamaru, o espírito de um samurai que protegia Asakura Yoh e Asano Ha, a mãe de Asakura Hao.

Fazia quase um ano que mãe e filho foram se lembra direitinho do dia. Foi uma das únicas vezes que se deixou chorar na frente de pessoas. Sua vida inteira carregava um ódio mortal pelos humanos pelo o que tinham feito com sua mãe, sentia uma dor profunda em seu coração por não ter conseguido ajudá-la e nunca mais poder vê-la, e, naquele momento, bem na sua frente, Asano Ha tinha seus braços abertos para receber o seu pequeno filho. Mesmo tento mil anos de idade, nos olhos da mulher, aquele homem preso em forma de garoto ainda era seu pequeno filho que chorava toda vez que acabava pisando em uma pedra.

Hao não tinha palavras para agradecer Anna. Lógico que a garota não se importava. Tudo que fez foi dar de ombros e voltar para o lado de seu, na época, noivo, que tinha acabado de declarar seu amor por ela. Hao e Asano Ha conversaram por muito tempo, contando todos os acontecimentos de mil anos.

Anna também tinha recebido uma surpresa especial de Yoh e Hao no seu aniversário. Ela tinha notado que os dois gemêos estavam planejando algo, mas não tinha idéia do que era. Durante 4 meses ficavam falando no telefone escondidos e acordados até tarde conversando sobre algo. E por mais que tentasse, nunca tinha conseguido descobrir o que ambos planejavam. Foi uma surpresa quando de manhã, no dia de seu aniversário, acordou com Hao dizendo que ela precisava se arrumar para o casamento que começava em algumas horas.

Um sorriso apareceu nos labios de Anna quando se lembrou disso. Yoh e Hao passaram muito tempo planejando o casamento de seus sonhos. Os telefonemas era para marcar tudo e para a família Asakura, que também estava ajudando no plano. Jamais iria se esquecer a expressão de Yoh quando começou a andar pelo altar. O xamã estava tão vermelho que parecia sua bandana. Quando finalmente chegou, Anna pode notar que ele estava segurando a respiração, e também notou como o coração dele batia rápido. Era tipico do Yoh ficar assim.

Mas agora era a vez da Anna de dar um presente para Yoh. O melhor presente que o xamã poderia querer.

Para comemorar o aniversário dos gemêos Asakura, muita gente tinha se hospedado no futuro balneario. Todos menos Ren e Jun, que tinham um apartamento em Tokio e Lyserg, que com a herança conseguiu um hotel 5 estrelas perto da casa dos jovens. O resto ficou no futuro balneario. Mas para a felicidade de Anna, ninguém pagou ou iria pagar a estadia. Horo-Horo e sua irmã Pirika, Ren e sua irmã Jun, Lyserg com os espíritos de seus pais, Chocolove com Redseb e Seyrarm, Asakura Mikihisa e Asakura Keiko, e Asakura Yohmei e Asakura Kino. Tamao e Ryu estavam na cozinha, mas também tinham vindo. Manta veio sozinho. Mesmo com o seu pai entendendo um pouco mais o mundo dos xamãs e Hao, ele ainda não sentia vontade de visitá-los.

Todos estavam na pousada para a grande comemoração. Ambos Yoh e Hao ficaram surpresos quando a família chegou. Sim, Hao se dava bem com eles agora, mas a família Asakura eram os que menos visitavam.

No momento todos estavam jantando. Keiko e Asano Ha conversavam tranquilamente, ambas com um sorriso no rosto. Hao gostava de ver que as suas duas mães se davam bem. Ren, Horo-Horo e Chocolove brigavam sem parar, enquanto Lyserg e Manta tentavam para-los. Mikihisa tomava conta de Redseb e Seyrarm, enquanto Kino conversava com sua melhor estudante. Yohmei conversava com seus dois sobrinhos, falando com eles sobre diferentes coisas. Na verdade, ele era o único que falava, os dois só ouviam com uma falsa atenção. Era como se fosse uma cena de estudante para professor.

-Ele sempre faz isso? – perguntou Hao, sussurrando para seu gemêo.

-Sim. Esse é o vovô... – respondeu sorrindo sem graça – Melhor se acostumar.

-Vocês dois estão prestando atenção? – perguntou o velho, batendo com a bengala na cabeça de ambos.

-Ai... – murmurou Yoh, colocando a mão na cabeça, chorando um pouco.

-Por que fez isso?! – perguntou Hao irritado, se levantando.

-Vocês tem que aprender a respeitar os mais velhos! – disse Yohmei.

-Então nesse caso é você que tem que aprender respeito velhote. – disse Hao, cruzando os braços com um sorriso – Eu sou muitos anos mais velho que você.

Então, Yohmei acertou Hao atrás de seus joelhos, fazendo o onmyouji perder o equilibrio e cair para frente.

-Velhote? É isso que você me chama? O seu avô? Você realmente precisa aprender a respeitar o seu avô! Nesta vida você é mais novo que eu e me deve respeito!

-Mas se não fosse por mim na minha primeira vida você não estaria vivo seu velho! Você que tem que me respeitar!! – gritou Hao irritado. No momento todos estavam assistindo a discussão.

-Olhe o respeito com os mais velhos! – gritou Yohmei.

-hum... Mas o Hao está certo, né? – Horo-Horo murmurou para Lyserg – Quantos anos você acha que o avô do Yoh tem? Uns 100? O Hao então é dez vezes mais velho que ele. E avó do Yoh deve ter uns 98... Isso faz... – mas foi interrompido por uma dor enorme na cabeça. A cega itako tinha parado sua conversa com sua estudante e o tinha acertado com a bengala, que nem Yohmei tinha feito com Yoh e Hao alguns momentos atrás.

Yoh e Hao começaram a rir do comentario e da briga que surgiu logo depois. Era engraçado ver Horo-Horo sendo acertado de novo e de novo pela a cega itako cada vez que ele tentava abrir a boca para protestar.

Yoh continuou rindo até que Anna enviou um olhar furioso na direção dele. Ela tinha um imenso respeito pela família Asakura, que agora era sua família, principalmente por sua professora. Não poderia ter seu marido rindo de um comentario tão ofensivo.

A briga foi interrompida por uma voz feminina pedindo a atenção de todos. Uma garota de uns 15 anos, cabelos rosas que chegavam até um pouco depois de seu queixo estava parada na frente da porta, segurando uma bandeja com o jantar, corando muito. Ao seu lado um homem alto com um topete enorme segurava uma bandeja ainda maior.

-O... O jantar... está pronto. – disse baixinho, olhando para baixo. Logo depois começou a servir o jantar e se sentou do lado de seu mestre, Mikihisa. Ryu fez a mesma coisa, mas ao invés de se sentar ao lado de Mikihisa como Tamao, ele se sentou do lado do patrão Hao.

O jantar foi exatamente igual a espera. Conversas e brigas. Anna e Yoh trocavam olhares uma hora ou outra. Quando Anna pegava Yoh a olhando, o menino corava olhava para baixo envergonhado. E quando era ao contrario, Yoh sorria gentilmente para Anna, e esta virava a cabeça para o lado oposto, para que ele não vesse que estava corando. Era engraçado que mesmo casados a quase um ano, ainda agiam como dois adolescentes apaixonados que não tinham coragem de revelar seus sentimentos.

Depois do jantar, cada um foi para seu quarto. Hao tinha ficado com o quarto de Tamao. O antigo quarto de Anna foi emprestado para Tamao, Redseb e Seyrarm. Embaixo dormia Ryu e Chocolove em um quarto. Pirika e Horo-Horo num ao lado. Yohmei e Kino dormiam do outro lado da casa, com o quarto de Keiko e Mikihisa do outro lado do corredor. Anna e Yoh começaram a dividir o quarto depois do casamento.

No momento a jovem estava sentada no futon, penteando os cabelos com calma. Já estava usando sua yukata de dormir, e estava a espera de seu marido que ainda estava se trocando alguns metros de distancia.

Yoh já tinha se trocado e só estava soltando seus cabelos para poder dormir, já que durante o jantar seus cabelos estavam presos no seu famoso rabo de cavalo. Estava pensando em sua linda esposa. Se lembrava que um ano atrás ambos tinham se declarado. Aquele era um momento que o rapaz jamais iria esquecer. Ele ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem.

Involuntariamente virou a cabeça para Anna. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas este foi substituido por uma expressão confusa. Anna estava penteando seus cabelos com calma, mas não era isso que confundia o xamã. Seus olhos estava olhando para a janela, mas não parecia estar prestando atenção nas lindas estrelas do céu noturno. A garota parecia estar completamente desligada. Perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Anna…? – chamou calmamente.

-hum? – Olhou para o garoto. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamento que nem tinha notado que este já estava pronto para dormir.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

-Não é nada. – disse balançando a cabeça, e um sorriso sereno tomou conta de seus labios – Só estava pensando.

-Pensando em que?

O sorriso da itako cresceu ainda mais.

-Você vai descobrir amanhã.

Yoh pareceu surpreso, mas logo depois começou a sorrir. Anna provavelmente estava planejando outra coisa para o seu aniversário. Conhecendo ela, iria tentar fazer o melhor presente do mundo.

-Certo. – disse sorrindo. Estava a caminho do futon quando alguém com o rosto identico ao seu apareceu na porta.

-Yoh, venha aqui, imediatamente. – chamou Hao, com um olhar sério no rosto.

-Por quê? – perguntou aborrecido.

-Só venha. Preciso de sua ajuda. Yohmei vai pagar por ter feito o fundador da família Asakura, o Supremo Onmyouji Asakura Hao de idiota! – disse com um olhar sinistro nos olhos.

-Hao... Você não vai machucar o vovô, né?

Um sorriso sinistro apareceu nos labios do onmyouji.

-Relaxe... Ele nem vai sentir. – disse se retirando, fazendo Yoh arregalar os olhos.

-Hao! Não mate o vovô! Isso é errado! Tem outras maneiras de resolver isso!

Anna sorriu ao ver seu marido correndo. Era incrivel o quanto ele parecia feliz por ter um irmão. Yoh tinha passado sua vida inteira sozinho. Hao também. Ambos eram crianças solitarias. Agora podiam viver juntos a infancia que perderam, a infancia que deveriam ter. Hao estava certo em dizer que Yoh era sua outra metade. Não naquele sentindo. Ambos eram gemêos e por isso dividiam uma relação especial. Yoh precisava de Hao para viver. Que nem Hao precisava de Yoh. Eles eram irmãos, e nada podia mudar isso. Quando estavam juntos se davam muito bem e viviam a infancia que deveriam ter vivido.

-Yoh-dono está muito contente. – comentou o espírito do samurai aparecendo do lado da jovem.

-Sim. – concordou.

-E sei que ficará ainda mais contente quando receber seu presente amanhã.

-Ele vai adorar, tenho certeza. – disse sorrindo, mas depois olhou para Amidamaru com um olhar assassino – E não se atreva a contá-lo antes da hora!

-Certo Anna-sama!

Quando Yoh voltou para o quarto, Anna estava sentada a sua espera. Um sorriso apareceu nos labios do xamã ao ver sua linda esposa. Seus cabelos dourados, agora um pouco mais cumpridos que antes, estavam brilhando com o reflexo da luz. Ela estava sentada no futon, olhando para porta. Sua expressão era serena, e suas mãos brancas estavam repousadas delicadamente nas suas pernas cruzadas. Ele jamais se cansaria de vê-la dessa maneira.

-Problema resolvido? – perguntou Anna, vendo Yoh se deitando embaixo das cobertas depois de ter apagado as luzes.

-Não. – respondeu, a abraçando pela cintura – problema ficou pior.

-E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou.

-Nada. – disse sorrindo – Me preocupo com isso amanhã.

-Certo... Boa noite Yoh.

-Boa Noite Anna.

A noite passou e o grande aniversário dos gemêos Asakura chegou.

Yoh acordou com o Sol batendo em seus olhos. Aparentemente ele e Anna tinham esquecido de fechar as cortinas antes de deitarem. Levou uma mão até os olhos e retirou uma lagrimas que apareceu por causa do sono. Quando sua visão finalmente focou, a primeira coisa que viu sua linda esposa, dormindo serenamente, rosto de frente para ele, cabelos dourados cobrindo seu rosto.

Yoh abriu um sorriso. Ele realmente tinha sorte. Além de ter se casado com a mulher mais linda no universo, ela ainda se importava com ele, o amava, era inteligente e realista. E o mais importante: ele o amava.

Retirou os cabelos que estavam cobrindo a linda visão do rosto de Anna e continuou a olhá-la. Se lembrava do primeiro dia que ele e ela tinham aparecido na escola como um casal. Hao estava indo na frente junto com o Manta, e atrás ambos andavam de mãos dadas. Não falavam nada, mas aquele gesto simples comprovava as suspeitas de todos.

Quando entraram na sala, algumas garotas mandaram olhares cheios de ódio, raiva e ciúmes. Yoh até hoje não entende o porquê. Anna era uma garota incrivel, por que alguém iria odiá-la? Mas ele sabia o porque ele recebeu o mesmo olhar dos garotos. Anna era muito popular com todos os garotos da escola. Todos os garotos tinham, tiveram ou terão uma queda por ela. Anna não só era popular por causa de sua beleza, mas também por sua inteligencia, frieza e o fato de ser realista. A maioria das garotas na escola só se preocupavam com aparencia, e não escola. Eram simpaticas, mas a grande maioria das vezes você podia ver que era uma falsa simpatia. E elas todas tinham aqueles sonhos de ser famosa, ou ficar falando de um certo ator o dia inteiro. Nenhuma delas falava coisas realistas.

Naquele dia Yoh guiou Anna até seu lugar e depois conversava com ela calmamente com ela, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Manta estava ajudando um aluno que não tinha feito seu dever de casa, e Hao estava dando atenção para suas fãs. Yoh sabia que ele realmente não tinha interesse por nenhuma daquelas humanas, mas se divertia muito recebendo toda aquela atenção e ser tratado como um rei. Yoh sabia que Hao gostava de mecher com os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo depois de ter se aliado ao seu irmão. Talvez isso fosse só um robe dele. E agora que as pessoas tentavam ajudá-lo porque "gostavam" dele, e não por medo, devia ser ainda mais divertido.

Soltou uma pequena risada quando se lembrou quando um garoto se aproximou e perguntou sobre os dois. Yoh ia responder educadamente, mas Anna o interrompeu e disse:

-Sim, nós estamos juntos. Você tem algum problema com isso? Se já sabia a resposta foi um disperdicio do nosso tempo responder tal pergunta. Ou será que você é tão idiota que não consegue chegar a uma conclusão sozinho?

O garoto ia responder mas Anna deu uma outra resposta. Ficou assim por um tempo, até que o garoto desistiu.

-Feliz aniversário... – disse uma voz sonolente, retirando Yoh de suas lembranças.

-Desculpa, te acordei?

-Não. – respondeu se sentando. Logo depois sentiu um braços a abraçarem pela cintura – Yoh, me solte. – ordenou.

-Depois... – respondeu sorrindo – Quando a gente precisar descer para tomar o café da manhã.

-Você está me desobedecendo? – Anna estava surpresa. Yoh nunca a desobedecia, não importava o tamanho da ordem.

-É o meu aniversário. – respondeu calmamente – Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que quero.

-Não se eu digo que não pode. – respondeu se levantando. Yoh sorriu e voltou a deitar no futon.

-Chata... – murmurou, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha um sorriso.

Sua paz foi interrompida por um grito vindo do andar de baixo.

-YOH!!!!! HAO!!!! – gritou Yohmei. Furia podia ser identificada em sua voz. Ele não estava de bom humor.

Yoh se sentou e começou a suar frio ao se lembrar a noite passada. Ele sabia que seu avô não levaria numa boa, e ele e Hao teriam que pagar caro.

-Parece que Yohmei recebeu o nosso presentinho... – disse Hao, aparecendo na porta do casal, um sorriso satisfeito no seu rosto.

-Nosso? – perguntou Anna, olhando para Yoh.

-E-Eu não fiz nada! Juro!

-Eu sei que não. – respondeu Hao, abrindo um sorriso – Mas como somos gemêos e dividimos o mesmo aniversário também deveriamos dividir a culpa, não acha?

-Como assim?

O sorriso de Hao abriu ainda mais.

-Se eu for para o inferno irei te levar comigo. – e com isso virou para a escada, encontrando um Yohmei muito irritado, com olhos em chamas de raiva.

-Vocês. Dois. Comigo. Agora. – disse. A raiva era tanto que precisava parar a cada palavra.

-Vovô, eu juro que não fiz nada! – disse Yoh, medo presente em todo o seu ser.

-Agora. – repetiu Yohmei, descendo as escadas.

Um silêncio tomou conta dos jovens. Anna viu Yoh se levantar e seguir seu avô com, arrastando os pés a cada passo. Hao só ficou observando e rindo.

-**O que** você fez? – perguntou olhando para Hao. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto Yohmei tão irritado.

-E isso é importante, minha querida? – perguntou sorrindo – O que importa é que ele aprendeu a lição.

Com isso o onmyouji se retirou, deixando a jovem sozinha no quarto.

Se levantou e fechou a porta, logo depois separando a roupa que iria usar para o dia. Seria a mesma roupa de sempre, um vestido preto e uma bandana vermelha. Claro que iria se trocar na hora da festa, mas no momento queria ficar o mais confortavel possível.

Depois de pegar a roupa sua roupa começou a se trocar, sem pressa. Conseguia ouvir Yohmei gritando com os dois no andar de baixo. Não pode evitar e soltou uma pequena risada. Era tipico do Hao fazer algo assim.

Enquanto amarrava a bandana, viu um retrato na escrivaninha de seu quarto. Um sorriso apareceu no seu quarto ao ver qual era foto. Na moldura cara tinha uma foto dela e do Yoh, em sua festa de casamento. Yoh estava muito vermelho, mas ainda tinha seu sorriso enorme. Ela estava tentando conter um sorriso. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Seu sonho estava se realizando, pouco a pouco.

Sim, seu sonho. Não o sonho de se tornar a Shaman Queen, mas o sonho de ter uma família que a amava. Quando criança não teve isso. Passou sua vida sozinha e com medo, até Yoh aparecer e a resgatar das trevas frias que ela mesma tinha criado. Ele a mostrou a amizade, o amor e a família. Anna era feliz, mas feliz do que sempre sonhou. Tudo graças aquele garoto preguiçoso e inocente.

Quando desceu as escadas viu os dois gemêos sentados olhando para Yohmei. Em volta os outros assistiam a cena. Keiko tentava acalmar seu pai, enquanto Mikihisa só observava.

-E como punição, vocês dois passaram o dia dando 30 voltas correndo por toda Funbari. – conclui Yohmei – Sem repouso.

-Mas... Hoje é o nosso aniversário! – gritou Yoh incredulo.

-Então acho melhor irem começando. – e com isso se retirou.

Yoh e Hao se levantaram, se trocaram e foram para sua corrida, ambos reclamando e murmurando embaixo de sua respiração.

Em silêncio, todos voltaram ao seus afazeres. Primeiro Keiko, Pirika, Tamao e Jun ficaram fazendo compras com Anna e Seyrarm. Estavam tentando achar a roupa perfeita para Anna. Todos sabiam qual seria o grande o presente e como Anna queria contar, agora só precisavam comprar a roupa perfeita que faria Yoh ficar babando.

Redseb, Ren, Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa e Chocolove ficaram em casa, arrumando. Na verdade, os homens arrumavam enquanto Kino dava ordens. O que Anna será em uns 80 anos, foi o que Horo-Horo disse. Ryu ficou cozinhando o almoço, que seria servido em algumas horas. Ele queria esperar pela Tamao e pela Keiko antes de começar a fazer as comidas para a festa.

Quando voltaram as garotas chegaram das compras, todos se sentaram para almoçar. O almoço foi como sempre, discussões e brigas. Anna estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Até uma semana atrás tudo parecia perfeito, mas agora que faltava apenas algumas horas estava ficando muito nervosa. Como ele iria reagir? E se ele não gostasse de seu presente? Várias coisas se passavam pela mente da jovem itako.

De repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para o lado e viu Keiko, sorrindo.

-Relaxe, tudo vai ficar bem. Yoh vai adorar o seu presente. – disse suavemente.

Anna acenou com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim ainda estava preocupada.

Quando o almoço terminou Keiko, Tamao e Ryu foram cozinhar, enquanto o resto arrumava as decorações. O resto menos Kino, Anna e Seyrarm. As três ficaram o dia inteiro assistindo TV e comendo biscoitos. Quem visse diria que era avó, e duas irmãs.

Enquanto isso os gemêos Asakura continuavam a correr.

-Por que... você fez... aquilo... Nii-san? – perguntou Yoh ofegante. O Sol estava começando a se por e eles ainda precisavam fazer mais 20 voltas.

-Eu te disse, otouto. – Ao contrário de seu irmão, Hao não parecia estar nem um pouco cansado. – Yohmei precisava pagar.

-Sim, mas... – uma respirada grande – Agora somos nós... – outra – que estamos pagando caro.

-Você é mesmo um idiota – respondeu Hao rindo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?! – perguntou irritado, olhando para seu irmão mais velho.

-Acho que aqui está bom. – disse, ignorando o gemêo mais novo, e se sentando num banco.

-Hao! Por que parou? Jii-san vai se irritar ainda mais! – parou também, tentando convencer seu irmão a continuar a correr.

Hao olhou em volta e depois para Yoh.

-Eu não vejo motivo porque ele saberia que paramos. Eu não irei contar, e você não irá contar, então podemos descansar, e se não abrirmos a boca ele nunca irá saber. – respondeu simplesmente, jogando a cabeça para trás, e olhando o céu.

-Eu acho que ele vai suspeitar quando ver que nenhum de nós está cansando ou suando.

Hao levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. Se levantou e caminhou até umas garotas, que estavam admirando os dois gemêos. Yoh ficou olhando confuso enquanto seu irmão conversava com as duas jovens, que sorriam, coravam e riam de cada comentario que Hao fazia. Não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. Hao sabia direitinho o que estava fazendo, e as garotas não tinham idéia que tudo que ele falava era da boca para fora.

Quando voltou ao lado de seu irmão, Hao carregava uma garrafa de aguá. Acenou para duas garotas, e quando ambas foram Yoh perguntou:

-Para que isso, Hao?

-Simples. – disse, retirando a tampa da garrafa – Você tem que saber usar sua beleza para manipular garotas, Yoh. Vida é bem mais facíl dessa maneira.

-Sim, talvez, mas eu sou fiel a Anna e... – foi interrompido quando sentiu Hao jogando o conteudo da garrafa em cima dele – Por que fez isso?!

-Agora podemos chamar isso de suor. – respondeu e depois se sentou.

Quando a noite chegou, Keiko começou a ajudar Anna se trocar. Colocou um kimono rosa, com flores higan-bana nas mangas e no final. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e perto de seu rosto tinham duas pequenas tranças. A maquiagem de Anna era bem leve, porem dava combianava com o kimono e acentuava a beleza da garota.

Quando pronta, pegou uma caixa pequena que estava do lado da foto do dia do seu casamento. Respirou fundo e deu uma outra olhada no espelho. Um sorriso apareceu nos labios, mas a verdade era que estava mais nervosa do que nunca. Era tudo ou nada.

Os gemêos chegaram algumas horas depois, e não ficaram surpresos ao ver a decoraçao pronta e todos esperando por eles. Não ia ser uma festa surpresa que nem da outra vez. E também dessa vez a gesta ia ser comemorada do lado de dentro. Eles queriam dar a oportunidade de Anna dar seu presente no jardim, em privaciada. O verdadeiro motivo da festa era essa, afinal de contas.

Yoh e Hao entraram e estavam todos em pé, esperando pelos dois. Todos menos Anna. Ela estava sentada num canto, separada de todos os outros. Estava sentada de forma elegante, e em seu colo repousava uma caixa. Quando viu Yoh, abriu um pequeno sorriso, e este não parecia ter notado. Estava perdido na beleza na jovem.

-Que tal ao invés de ficar babando você ir até ela e dizer "oi" ? Vocês são casados! – disse Hao irritado, empurrando o irmão até sua esposa.

Yoh olhou para Anna, nervoso. Mesmo já sendo casado não podia deixar de se sentir sem graça quando na frente dela. Principalmente quando estava tão arrumada.

-O-oi... – disse sem graça.

-Vocês demoraram. – disse, sem nenhuma emoção.

-Er... A gente demorou mais do que esperavamos. 30 voltas em Funbari demora muito... E é cansativo também. – disse rindo sem graça. Ele não tinha como saber o que era fazer 30 voltas em Funbari, já que tinha seguido o plano de Hao.

-Mentiroso. – disse. O jovem engoliu em seco e a garota abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

-V-você está linda. – disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Obrigada. – disse, depois olhou para o presente. Agora era o momento perfeito para entregar, mas ainda estava nervosa. E Yoh percebeu isso.

-Esse é o meu presente? – perguntou, tentando ajudá-la. Em resposta, Anna olhou para o rosto dele, se levantou e o puxou para o jardim.

Do lado de fora as estrelas cobriam o céu. Ambos ficaram olhando as estrelas por um momento, antes de Anna entregar o presente para ele, olhando para o lado oposto.

Yoh abriu um sorriso e abriu o presente com cuidado. Agora Anna o olhava, segurando a respiração. Dentro da caixa tinha um par de sapatos. Mas não um par de sapatos normais. Era um numero muito pequeno para caber no pé de Yoh. Eram sapatos de bebês.

Yoh retirou o presente da caixa e examinou, um pouco confuso. Ele podia perceber que Anna estava nervosa, mas não entendia porque.

-Anna isso é... – até que se deu conta do que significava. Ficou sem palavras. Sua respiração parou e parecia que o universo em si tinha parado. Não piscou uma vez. – A-Anna... I-isso... I-isso quer dizer o que... O que eu acho que quer dizer?!

Anna acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu descobri algumas semanas atrás. Estava procurando o melhor momento para te contar e... Percebi que esse seria o momento perfeito para entregar o meu presente perfeito. – disse, e abriu um sorriso – Eu estou gravida de três meses Yoh.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto do jovem. Ele abraçou sua esposa bem forte. Ele ia ser pai! Seu sonho, de ter uma vida tranquila ao lado de Anna e sua futura família ia se tornar realidade! Ele seria pai! Não tinham palavras que podiam descrever a felicidade dele no momento.

-Anna isso é ótimo! Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! – disse sorrindo, ainda abraçando sua esposa – Eu estou tão feliz! Anna! Eu vou ser pai! Acredita?

Yoh continuou assim por m tempo. Anna só o observava e sorria. Ele já estava criando planos para fazer com o futuro filho. Estava planejando o quarto, a escola, tudo. Planejava o que faria com ele assim que nasce, os jogos que iriam brincar. Ele estava realmente feliz.

-Então... Eu serei tio? – Hao apareceu na porta, sorrindo. – Espero que ele ou ela não puxe o cerebro do pai, porque se não está perdido. Claro, eu posso ensiná-lo uma coisa ou outra. Ele irá idolatrar o tio Hao.

-Se você se atraver a chegar perto do meu filho, Hao, eu juro que irei ter certeza que irá para o inferno. – disse apontando seu dedo para o garoto.

-Uma promessa um tanto grande, minha querida... Será que está começando a se apaixonar por mim? – tinha um sorriso sarcastico no rosto. A intenção era provocar seu irmãozinho, mas este estava muito feliz comemorando o fato que seria pai.

Com raiva, Anna invocou Zenki e Goki e começou a atacar Hao.

-POR CAUSA DISSO, MALDITO ONMYOUJI, VOCÊS PODE ESQUECER SO **SEU** PRESENTE! IRÁ PAGAR CARA MALDITO! – gritou, ainda o atacando. Mas parou quando sentiu dois braços a envolverem pela cintura.

-Pare Anna. Você está numa situação delicada. Não faça isso. – disse Yoh no ouvido dela.

-Yoh, me solte. – ordenou.

-Não. Não vou soltar nenhum de vocês... nenhum dos dois.

-Yoh...

-Eu amo vocês. – disse sorrindo.

OWARI

Eu: Finalmente! *respira aliviada* Comecei a escrever isso na sexta e terminei hoje as 11:47 da noite! No dia das mães! Irei publicar às 1:01 (12:01 nos Estados Unidos, onde o funciona) para ser publica no dia 12. ^^

Hao: Ninguém liga. U_u

Eu: Claro que ligam! Eles se deram o trabalho de ler, eles gostariam de saber os detalhes!

Hao: Não, você só quer perder o seu tempo fazendo isso, humana insignificante.

Eu: Você é malvada comigo Hao... T^T

Hao: Eu? Malvado? Você me transformou numa piada! *aponta para a fic a cima* Eu não sou tão idiota e tão infantil assim!

Eu: Eu sei... mas foi divertido te fazer dessa maneira. ^^

Hao: Não para mim. Você me transformou em uma piada!

Eu: Mas todos adoram uma boa piada!^^

Hao: Sim, uma **boa** piada. Você não tem inteligencia suficiente para fazer isso. Está no mesmo level do ainu idiota.

Eu: Hao cruel! T^T

* * *

Eu escrevi isso um ano atrás, mas pelo visto esqueci de publicar. ^^" Espero que tenham gostado. ^^" Desculpa a demora.


End file.
